


Let's Away

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sweeney killed the judge before Anthony burst in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Anthony has a very annoying habit of bursting onto the scene during critical moments. If we slightly modify that element of his otherwise adorable personality... we might get something like this.

~ Let's Away ~

Mrs. Lovett looked up from the pies she'd been making as the shop door banged open. Before she had a chance to speak so much as his name, Sweeney Todd had crossed the room and seized her by the hands.

"Let's away, Mrs. Lovett."

"What? What are you talking about, Mr. Todd?"

But the the gloating look on his normally expressionless face gave her some idea of what he was about to say before he vocalized it.

" _The judge, just now, has died."_  He pulled her out from behind the counter to dance with him. " _I've had my revenge, as promised. Tonight when it's dark we'll bury the bodies in some secret corner where no one dares to tread. Then we shall leave, you and I. Anthony is fetching Johanna as we speak. We shall all go together to a new place, start over_ ," he sang.

"What about the boy?" she asked quietly. Toby was passed out in the other room.

" _You want to keep the boy? Fine, we'll take him as well_ ," he replied. " _Once we've left and they've noticed he's missing, once they find we're gone they're sure to suspect. They may even look for us. Don't want to cause a riot, we'll have to keep our true identities quiet, they won't even know we're alive, Mrs. Todd. They won't look too closely at a family of five_."

Just as he was gearing up for another verse, Anthony burst into the room and announced that Johanna had said she'd come away with him tonight.

"That's wonderful news, Anthony," Sweeney Todd replied. "Mrs. Lovett and I have some business to take care of tonight, then we shall join you on your journey."

"You... you will, sir?" Anthony asked in surprise. Then he grinned. "Of course you are both welcome to join us, my friend. Now! I must prepare." And he was out the door again in the space of a single breath.

Sweeney Todd turned his attention back to Mrs. Lovett. "We, too, must prepare, my dear."

"Yes. Right, Mr. T," she replied, sounding rather dazed. She was still reeling from the revelation that her new identity was to be Mrs. Todd...

~curtain~


End file.
